This invention relates to door handle assemblies and more particularly to door handle assemblies that are especially adapted for use on motor vehicles.
The cost of assembling a motor vehicle is an ongoing concern. One of the assembly costs is the labor cost required to install the motor vehicle door handle assemblies in the vehicle doors.